1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trigger mechanisms and particularly to trigger mechanisms having a soft pull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In competitive target shooting, accuracy is paramount. Competitors work to ensure that their guns are tuned as precisely as possible. However, despite all of the work done to improve the accuracy of the gun, the final aiming and execution of the shot is literally in the hands of the shooter. A conventional trigger, with a harder pull, can affect the accuracy of the gun simply in the act of firing it. For example, referring now to FIG. 1 a conventional trigger mechanism is shown as prior art. In this view, a trigger 100 is shown in the firing position (cocked). To fire the gun, the trigger 100 is shown rotating about a trigger pin 101. Note the arrows indicate a movement of the trigger 100 to the right, which causes the trigger to rotate so that the front of the trigger drops down, as indicated by the arrow. When the trigger 100 rotates, the claw 102 releases the sear block 103, which then rotates down around pin 104. The movement down (see arrow) drops the firing pin retainer 107, which releases the firing pin 105. When this occurs, the snapping action can jar the rifle just enough that the shooter loses accuracy in the shot. At high levels of competition, only a small movement of the rifle can result in lower scores.